


Flexibility

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Based on a prompt found on tumblr, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, unspecified time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “You should see how I can move in an air duct,” she whispered, giving him a faux innocent look.Bennett chuckled, “I’ll take your word for it. Don’t think I could fit in one of those things myself.”“Hm,” she assessed him as she lay back again, “I could take that as a challenge.”
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 16





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing smut, didn't have a lot of ideas, found a prompt list, used a random number, generator, got prompt 59 from this list: https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts
> 
> Prompt is “Wow, I didn’t realize you were that…flexible.”
> 
> And now here we are. I haven't written smut in months so hopefully it's good?? Idk I was trying to make it more fun than anything else. It's kinda short and kinda between an M and an E, but I rated it E to be safe.

“Wait,” she gasped, and Bennett stilled inside her, “Just.. lean back a little.”

His brow furrowed in confusion but he did as told, sitting up, his hands coming to grip her hips. Melanie looked up at him, struggling to collect herself enough to ask for what she wanted.

When she wasn’t forthcoming he prompted gently, “Mel?”

“I wanna try something,” she replied, “Help me get my ankles on your shoulders?”

His eyes widened a little, and she let out a small giggle before she could repress it. She couldn’t help it; sex sometimes made her a bit silly. Besides, he didn’t seem to mind, judging by the way he smiled at her. After a moment he took her ankles in his hands and lifted, placing them on his shoulders.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you were that… flexible,” he gasped as he leaned closer to her. She met him halfway to kiss him, relishing the burn in her muscles as she stretched.

“You should see how I can move in an air duct,” she whispered, giving him a faux innocent look.

Bennett chuckled, “I’ll take your word for it. Don’t think I could fit in one of those things myself.”

“Hm,” she assessed him as she lay back again, “I could take that as a challenge.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he commanded, “Or else I stop and leave you here like this. I’m not dying stuck in a vent because you want to see if it’s possible for me to fit.”

“Ben,” she whined, pouting a little. At his unimpressed look she started laughing at him.

“You can be such a bitch sometimes, you know that?” he gasped as he rocked slowly into her. The only time he would ever call her such a thing was when they were like this; she enjoyed him getting a bit rough with her. 

“Mm,” she sighed, “You know you’re the only one who gets a free pass to call me that. Now that I’m no longer hospitality I reserve the right to punch anyone else who tries.”

Bennett snorted, “I’m sure the brakemen would _love_ that.”

“Too bad I don’t care what they think,” she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at him.

Rolling his eyes at her antics, he disengaged from the conversation in favor of setting a real rhythm. He fucked her steadily, slower than Melanie wanted based on the annoyed scowl on her face, but he paid it no mind. Their playful banter often extended to sex as well, save for when they were both just too desperate to take their time. He’d found Melanie wasn’t patient when it came to this, and it was endearing to him.

“You know, at some point my legs are going to cramp, and this will all be over,” she raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to give into her.

“You know, you’re really bossy sometimes, for someone who claims she doesn’t like to be in charge,” he countered.

“Well _maybe_ ,” she huffed, “It’s been a _week_ since we both had the time and energy to fuck, and you’re taking too long.”

“Maybe I’m taking my time _because_ it’s been so long,” he returned, though he gave a particularly strong thrust that had her panting, back arching exquisitely off of his bed.

“God you’re such a tease,” she complained when his rhythm returned to its gentle pace.

“You know _exactly_ how to get me to go faster,” he challenged.

Melanie’s eyes narrowed, “I am _not_ begging, Ben.”

“Mhm, you keep telling yourself that,” he replied, and she resisted the urge to smack his chest for the smugness in his tone.

His pace remained steady, occasionally speeding up _just_ enough before slowing down again, so that her orgasm was always close but out of reach; able to keep his own at bay by focusing entirely on making her desperate enough to beg. He liked the times when they were competitive; it was always good natured, and they both knew if the other _really_ didn’t like what was happening they’d say so. It was an unspoken trust-save for the few times they’d gone beyond simple denial. Those few times, they’d used words.

“Getting tired yet?” he asked innocently after a bit of time had passed.

“I could keep going,” she replied haughtily.

“If you say so,” he smiled, and slowed further, so that he was barely moving now.

“Ben,” she groaned, a few minutes later, “Fuck, _please_ ”

He grinned, checking his watch; almost twenty minutes was a new record, the previous having been a solid half hour from when they'd started. She glowered at him in response.

“Of course,” he responded, and all it took was one hard thrust, she was so worked up.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” she gasped heavily as she came, arching up slightly, grasping the bedsheets tightly in her hands.

Her body went limp, completely spent, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting. It was enough that with one more purposeful thrust Bennett found himself coming too, moaning, “ _Mel_.”

After they both came back to themselves, they disentangled from the position that was becoming more awkwardly painful by the minute. Bennett collapsed next to her, both of them laughing as she rolled onto her side to face him.

“Seriously, how _did_ you learn to do that?” he turned towards her, still breathless.

“It’s a secret,” Melanie whispered, a playful gleam in her eye.

He huffed in response, “And you call _me_ a tease.”

“How am _I_ a tease when I just showed you what I can do?” her brow furrowed in annoyance.

“Because I want to know _how_ you learned to do that,” he hated how whiny his tone was, but he was fooling around more than anything; if she really didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t keep pushing her.

“Well,” she shifted to press her face into his chest, his arm wrapping around her automatically, “Maybe if you get me drunk enough I’ll explain, because it’s _way_ too embarrassing sober.”

“That bad, huh?” he raised his eyebrows.

She smacked his side halfheartedly, “Shut up and let me sleep.”

“Wow,” he feigned shock, “Never thought I’d hear _those_ words come out of your mouth, ever.”

“Maybe if you wanted me to sleep more, you should have considered this method earlier,” she suggested, her tone softening. She really was tired.

As she drifted off, he stared at the ceiling, wondering when the last time either of them got drunk. 

He honestly couldn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this... and if you did... I have more ideas for them, in general and smutty ones too.


End file.
